


Day 4 Music

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Nathaniel loves it, Cute Marc Anciel, Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fluff, M/M, Marc can sing, Music, they are very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel really likes when Marc sings
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day 4 Music

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my hc are here.  
> I hc that Marc's mom is a polyglot and translator, she works teaching on The University of Paris and in other places that hire her like the Louvre or some editorials, I also hc that she teaches Marc some of the languages she speaks. Adrien can't be the only multilingual here, can he?  
> I also hc that Marc has a cute voice for singing, and that Nathaniel loves to hear him.  
> Mal'aj means angel in Yiddish btw

Nathaniel likes music— who doesn't? — he likes to hear Jagged Stones’ best songs while drawing or nice instrumental music while cooking. He also likes to hear Kitty Section’s songs when they invite him— and the rest of the class plus his boyfriend— to their band practice, he loves the songs in spanish that Marc showed him, especially because most of them are quite very danceable so he gets to dance with his boyfriend when they are alone. 

Yeah, songs in spanish, as you will see Marc’s mom is polyglot and a translator, meaning she knows many languages and had taught Marc some of them— the spanish among them— and learning different languages also mean that in the Anciel’s house there is a large compilation of books, tv shows, movies and music in different languages— that way they can practice as Mrs. Anciel always says— so he also has heard some music in other different idioms. 

But if you ask Nathaniel what he likes to hear the most he will answer— without thinking and no doubts— that his favorite kind of music is Marc singing. Marc’s voice by itself is nice, is soft and sweet, but when the writer sings? His voice is simply celestial, like a chorus of angels— there is another reason for calling him mal’aj— is a soothing sound that always succeeds in lifting his mood and making him feel calm. 

No matter what he sings— a rock ballad or something more slow— or in what language— french, chinese, english, italian, portuguesse, spanish or recently german— Marc’s voice is always a delight to Nathaniel’s ears. He is sure that if the writer wanted it, he could make a good career in the music world. 

He can still remember how he discovered the writer’s hidden talent. 

It was pure by accident, it was a wednesday, the writer had helped him to do his math homework on the library, when the artist arrived to home he noticed that he took Marc’s notebook by accident, he could return it next day but… it was a very valid excuse to visit his friend— and crush, by that time Alix, bless her soul, had helped him to realize his own feelings for the writer— also he was sure Marc would freak out a little if he didn’t find his stuff— a kinda strange yet cute quirk of his— so he took his bag, the notebook and went towards the dark haired boy’s house. 

When he was in front of the Anciel's door he adjusted his hair and jacket, took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door was opened by Mrs. Anciel, it didn’t surprise him— she goes home for lunch most of the time— she was surely leaving, if the keys on her hand and her bag were something to go by. “Nathaniel! dear, I wasn’t expecting you today, I forgot it?”for Mrs. Anciel having the artist on her house or her son on the Kurtzberg's house was something normal. 

Nathaniel smiled at the woman, he really like Marc’s parents and is happy to be able to say they also like him— the same can be say for Marc and the redhead’s parents— “No Mrs. Ancile is just, Marc was helping me with homework on school but I accidentally took his notebook, I came to return it” 

The dark haired woman blinked twice before a very knowing smile spreaded on her face— she as well as her husband and best friends, aka Nathaniel’s parents, are very aware of their sons' feelings and are waiting for them to finally stop dancing around each other— ‘ _just returning a notebook, huh?_ ’ 

“Is okay sweetie, Marc is in the kitchen right now, he was helping me cleaning, you know you are in your home. I need to return to work so you will be on your own, stay safe” 

Nathaniel thanked the woman and wished her a nice afternoon and then went inside the house. He went directly towards the kitchen and as he got closer he could hear something, a very nice voice singing, Was Marc listening to music? 

When he got to the kitchen’s entrance he stood quiet in place at the sight in front of him. Marc was washing the dishes, his gloves on the table and he _was_ listening to music… with **earbuds**. The nice voice que heard was Marc’s. 

He stood there without making any noise while listening to the writer singing. His voice was sweet— like when he speaks— but on another soothing level, it sounds nice, he didn’t know exactly how to describe it— he is not an expert on music— he just knew it was amazing. 

He didn’t recognize the song and was pretty sure the writer was singing in spanish, yet he was totally enjoying what he was hearing. He stood without making anything to make his presence known and just listened to his friend, he got to listen to two more songs before the writer was done with the dishes and turned just to jump out of his skin at seeing his friend standing there out of nowhere. 

“AHHH” he screamed clearly scared for the little surprise, until he finally processed who was with him.

“Nathaniel?!” he asked, a little more calm with his hand clutching his shirt, just when his heart was. 

The artist had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry it wasn’t my intention to scare you” the writer simply took a deep breath and started drying his hands. 

“It 's okay” he then looked at his friend “You know? Is not like I’m not happy to see you but… what are you doing here?” he asked as he put his gloves on and take out his earbuds. 

Remembering why he was there in the first place the redhead lifted the notebook in his hands and extended it towards its owner. “I took your notebook by accident, I came to return it” Marc grabbed the notebook, he didn’t know he was missing it— as soon as he arrived home he ate with his mother meaning his school backpack was untouched— but he was grateful nonetheless, he was sure he would have freaked out if he didn’t find on of his notebooks— especially the math one— plus, it was cute that Natahniel took the trouble of coming all the way to his house to return it. It was for this kind of thing he fell for the redhead. 

“Thanks” he smiled sweetly at the other “Hey, since you came here why don’t you stay for a while? We can watch tv or play video games” 

Nathaniel smiled brightly and didn't need to think to accept the offer. “Sure” 

They decided to watch some movies, so they went to the living room to turn on the tv and put Netflix, while scrolling through the options the artist wondered if he should mention that he heard him sing. He really wanted to hear his friend again, so he decided to bring up the topic. 

“I didn’t know you liked to sing” he hoped he wasn't too direct but for the rigid posture of his friend he knew he failed. Marc for his part at first was confused, what was he talking about? Then he remembered he was singing while washing the dishes… and Nathaniel was there for who knows how long. The writer froze as a thought crossed his mind. 

“D-did you he-heard me?” he managed to falter, looking at his friend with a horrified expression. The artist simply nodded a little confused at his friend’s reaction. 

Marc’s expression became more mortified “H-how How much did you…?” He trailed off but the artist understood the question. 

“When I arrived you were singing in spanish I guess, then you sang two more songs before… you know” he processed the words, Nathaniel heard him singing… HE HEARD HIM! Marc’s face went through different shades of red and the writer took one of the cushions of the sofa they were sitting at to bury his face on it. He felt so embarrassed he wanted the earth to swallow him. 

“How embarrassing, I’m so lame” his voice was muffled by the cushion but the redhead could hear him fine, and seeing how uncomfortable the other was he fastly tried to comfort him, it wasn't his intention to make him feel bad, also he really liked his voice. 

“What? Marc, no! It was amazing, your voice is so beautiful! I really liked it” 

Marc didn’t move and just made some ininteligible mumbles, Nathaniel put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey! I meant it, I know it was kinda strange I just came and stood there listening to you but is just… I never heard you singing and you really are good at it, I liked how you sounded so I couldn’t help listening more and I just stood there until you were done, sorry” 

This time Marc slowly pulled out the cushion, his face still red and a shy expression on it as he looked at his friend. “Y-you really think so? Don’t you think I’m… ridiculous?” he asked in a whisper, the redhead put both his hands on his shoulder making the writer face him so he would look into his eyes. 

“Marc, your voice is really beautiful and you are a good singer, you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it, but I promise that this will be our secret if it is what you want” his voice was firm but gentle and his eyes showed he was being honest. 

Seeing the sincerity on the cyan eyes made Marc feel better, he was very shy and insecure so he didn’t like the idea of people listening to him singing— even when he really liked to— so hearing this from Nathaniel of all people really made him feel good. “Thanks” he gave the other a small, sincere smile. 

Nathaniel really wanted to ask Marc to sing something— anything— but he knew his best friend would still be shy about the matter, that’s why he abstained and instead changed topics, he knew that eventually they would talk about it easily. 

“So, what movie are we watching?” Marc let out a sigh of relief and returned to scroll through the screen, glad for the change of topic and for having a friend like Nathaniel who understands him like nobody else. 

As Nathaniel expected, Marc started to be more open about the matter, it was gradual, sometimes, if they were alone, he could hum a melody; eventually he got the courage to sing— very low the first times— when they were alone in one of their houses, then while working in their comick or simply hanging out if he heard a song he liked he would unconsciously start to sing, then he started to show his talent to his closest friends as well— Marinette already knew because she is his cousin— with time— and the support and encouragement of his friends— he felt more and more sure about his talent. 

They even got to the point that Nathaniel could ask Marc to sign for him and the writer would gladly do. That was a privilege that only Nathaniel has and when they started dating said privilege got the nice plus of cuddles while enjoying his boyfriend's voice. 

Right now Nathaniel is going to make use of his boyfriend privileges. They are in the ravenette’s room adding the final details of their last issue for the meeting tomorrow with their publisher. It had been a long week between school and their comic, they really needed a break. 

“And done!” Nathaniel exclaims as he puts down his pencil, Marc is also done with filling the dialogs on the pages. 

“Yaaaaay” is all Marc says, clearly glad to finally finish their work. 

“I hate deadlines” the artist grumbles as his boyfriend simply nods in agreement. 

“Mal’aj?” the redhead calls, and Marc looks at him and nods making him know he is listening. 

“Can you sing for me, please?” Marc smiles fondly at his boyfriend, instead of answering he stands up from his chair and goes to his bed, he takes off his boots before sitting down on the soft superficie, he rests his back against the wall and pats his lap. Nathaniel smiles brigly getting the message, he takes off his shoes and lays on his back on the writer’s bed, using Marc’s thighs as a pillow. 

He looks up at Marc and meets his lovely, adoring green eyes, Marc’s soft lips leave a kiss on his forehead. “Do you have a request in mind?” the ravenette asks softly as his fingers run through his red locks. 

Nathaniel thinks a little until he gets an idea. “Actually yes, you know that duo from Nicaragua? duo guar, guard...” 

“Duo Guardabarranco?” Marc finishes for his boyfriend, amused by seeing him trying to remember the name. 

“Yes! I like their song about the moon, can you please sing it?” Knowing what song Nathaniel is talking about Marc nods and starts to sing, never stopping the caresses on his partner's hair. 

“ _Mi luna… Ha visto tanto_

_Que cuando le canto su plata me acuna, como a los santos...”_

Nathaniel closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the gentle touch of his boyfriend’s hands on his hair, and in the sweet sound of his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Marc sings to Nathaniel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HxUJVyhkQs


End file.
